jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
The JayGT Awards
The JayGT Awards Show is a ceremony at the end of each season of JayGT, where certain awards are given out to acts that took part. Each category has eight to ten nominees. For each category, the eight judges of the season will be voting for the winners. The winners are in bold. Season 1 The Season 1 judges were JayDK (JD), Cards ©, Xboy (X), Danger (D), Foxy (F), James (J), Smack (S), and Pennies (P). Fan Favorite Award For this award, only the Top 10 are eligible. Nominees *'Shin Lim' *Blue Whale Bros *Criss Angel *Jibrizy *Jorden Moir *Kade Rogers *Vilas Nayak *Penn & Teller *Tokio Myers *Wrecking Crew Orchestra Best Golden Buzzer Award for the season's best Golden Buzzer. To avoid an obvious eight-way tie, judges cannot vote for their own. Nominees *'Blue Whale Bros' *Elliot Zimet *Jon Henrik *Kathy Kavanaugh *Michael Speaks *Realis *Team AcroDunk *The Passing Zone Most Robbed (The Michael Speaks Award) Nominees *'Michael Speaks' *Attraction *Daliso Chaponda *Eminem *Jon Henrik *Kade Rogers *Linkin Park *Michael Carbonaro *Wrecking Crew Orchestra Worst of the Year The award for the single worst act of the season. Nominees *'Sharon Kissane' *Blue Velvet *Gordon Ramsay *Harry Carrey *Holy Cow *Jay Myl *Justin Bieber *Sagkeeng's Finest *The Boofont Sisters Biggest Disappointment The award for the biggest letdown from an act that had potential. Nominees *'Jimmy Fallon' *Howie Mandel *Elliot Zimet *Kevin Johnson *Nathan Burton *Realis *Spikey Will *The Harlem Globetrotters *The Passing Zone *Triqstar Best Ridiculous Act (Rick Roll Award) Nominees *'Rick Roll' *Baldwin Trump *Bernie Barker *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Bobby Badfingers *Boogie Storm *Fuck If I Know *Gordon Ramsay *Kathy Kavanaugh *Leonid the Magnificent *Paul and System of a Down Hottest Guy Nominees *'Kade Rogers' *Bernie Barker *Criss Angel *Chester Bennington *Jibrizy *Jon Henrik *Justin Bieber *Shin Lim *The Emsee *Vladik Hottest Girl Nominees *'Tessanne Chin' *Corina Brouder *Jesschelle *Kathy Kavanaugh *Lilia Stepanova *Michelle L'amour *N'Versity *Susan Boyle Best Disco Trio Nominees *'Bee Gees' Fantasy Island The FI judges were JayDK (JD), Cards ©, Pennies (P), Foxy (F), James (J), Smack (S), and Usagi (U). Benny was also a judge but since he is no longer on this website nor showing any interest in the show, he will not need to vote. Fan Favorite Award For this award, only the Top 10 are eligible. Nominees *'Scatman John' *Cirque Du Soleil *El Gamma Penumbra *Foo Fighters *Gennady *Michael Jackson *Queen *Robin Williams *The Muppets *Tumar KR Best Golden Buzzer Award for the season's best Golden Buzzer. To avoid an obvious eight-way tie, judges cannot vote for their own. Nominees *'El Gamma Penumbra' *Bob Ross *Caleb Hyles *Gennady *Gordon Ramsay *Jessie Andrews *Tiffany Tang *Weezer Most Robbed Nominees *'Fik-Shun' *ADEM Dance Crew *Caleb Hyles *David Copperfield *El Gamma Penumbra *Matisyahu *Michael Jackson *Poreotics *Weezer *Queen Worst of the Year The award for the single worst act of the season. Nominees *'Larry Daley' *Akkineni Nagarjuna *ArtAttack *Cards *Carrie Underwood and Genesis *Gordon Ramsay *Terence Fletcher *The Bubble Gang Dancers *The Gallon Smashers *Yello Biggest Disappointment The award for the biggest letdown from an act that had potential. Nominees *'Skeleton Dance Crew' *Darius Rucker *Fik-Shun *Gregorian *Lion Fludd *Moon Man *Taco *Tiffany Tang *Toni Braxton *Weird Al Most Improved The award given to the act deemed the most improved, or the act that was originally thought to be fodder/an early elimination, but gave a great performance that proved everyone wrong and that kept them longer in the competition. Nominees *'Robin Williams', Semifinals/Top 10 (JD, F, J, U) *Bo Burnham, Judge Cuts (0) *Foo Fighters, Semifinals (S) *Gennady, Judge Cuts/Quarterfinals/Semifinals © *Julius Dein, Quarterfinals (0) *The Muppets, Quarterfinals/Semifinals (0) *Weird Al, Judge Cuts (0) Best Ridiculous Act Nominees *'Bob Ross' *Akkineni Nagarjuna *Bollywood Dancers *Dead or Alive *Men with Towels *Shakespeare Approves *The Miss Tres *The Most Interesting Man in the World *The Muppets *Weird Al Hottest Guy Nominees *'Elvis Presley' *Atai Omurzakov *Blake Shelton *Caleb Hyles *Derren Brown *Ivan Doroschuk *Julius Dein *Sexy Hairy Biker *George Michael *Will and Jaden Smith Hottest Girl Nominees *'Jessie Andrews' *Britney Spears *Carrie Underwood *Reba McEntire *Rebecca Sugar *Shania Twain *The Bubble Gang Dancers *The Miss Tres *Tiffany Tang *Toni Braxton Best Porn Star Nominees *'Jessie Andrews' Fantasy Sequel The FS judges were JayDK (JD), Cards ©, Pennies (P), Foxy (F), Usagi (U), James (J), Smack (S), and Chip (Ch). Thomas was also a judge but he's on Mars now. Fan Favorite Award For this award, only the Top 10 are eligible. Nominees *'Robotboys' *Daliso Chaponda *David Bowie *Elton John *Eva Igo *Jamie Raven *Josephine Lee *Paul Gertner *Styx *Tears for Fears Best Golden Buzzer Award for the season's best Golden Buzzer. To avoid an obvious eight-way tie, judges cannot vote for their own. Nominees *'Cristina Ramos' *Coldplay *Daler Mehndi *Dream Theater *Josephine Lee *Styx *SunStroke Project *The Lonely Island Most Robbed Nominees *'Jamie Raven' *Adam Lambert *Coldplay *JayDK *Josephine Lee *Lettice Rowbotham *Louis Armstrong *M4SONIC *Tears for Fears *Tessanne Chin Worst of the Year The award for the single worst act of the season. Nominees *'Sarah Palin' *Death Metal Rooster *Javvy Boi *Judge Judy *Ron Jeremy *Soma Marton *The Angry Video Game Nerd *The JayDK Dancers *The Mystery Science Theater 3000 *XXX Parodies Biggest Disappointment The award for the biggest letdown from an act that had potential. Nominees *'Paul Gertner' *Babymetal *Cristina Ramos *Daliso Chaponda *Eddie Murphy *Haddaway *Jessica Jane Peterson *Kayla Drescher *SunStroke Project *Tessanne Chin Most Improved The award given to the act deemed the most improved, or the act that was originally thought to be fodder/an early elimination, but gave a great performance that proved everyone wrong and that kept them longer in the competition. Nominees *'Robotboys', Semifinals/Top 10 (JD, F, C, U) *Eva Igo, Semifinals (0) *JayDK, All Performances (S) *Styx, Semifinals (J) Best Ridiculous Act Nominees *'The Lonely Island' *Daler Mehndi *Dude Perfect *Insane Cherry *Muslim Dancers *Paws with Soul *Robbie Rotten *The Angry Grandpa Show *The Black Rainbow Chicken Dancer *The Sensational Stefano Hottest Guy Nominees *'Haddaway' *Adam Lambert *Balance Unity *Billy Idol *Darcy Oake *JayDK *Les Twins *Robert Miles *Ron Jeremy *Skrillex Hottest Girl Nominees *'Josephine Lee' *Amy Winehouse *Babymetal *Jane Zhang *Jessica Jane Peterson *Kayla Drescher *Miley Cyrus *Sarah Palin *Shadia Mansour *The Female JayDK Dancer Best Silent Film Actor Nominees *'Charlie Chaplin' Season 2 The Season 2 judges were JayDK (JD), Foxy (F), Pennies (P), Danger (D), Chip ©, Meme (M), Smack (S), and Goodge (G). Fan Favorite Award For this award, only the Top 10 are eligible. Nominees *'Chris Blue' (JD, P, D, F) *Ahmir *David Blaine (S, M) *Kevin Hart *Pentatonix *Phil Collins *Robbie Maddison *Terry Fator © *Tupac Shakur *XTRAP Best Golden Buzzer Award for the season's best Golden Buzzer. To avoid an obvious eight-way tie, judges cannot vote for their own. Nominees *'Terry Fator' (S, JD, P, C) *Butterscotch *Cocoa Brown (M) *Cosentino *David Blaine (F) *Jeff Dunham *Maximilliana *Yuzuru Hanyu (D) Most Robbed Nominees *Ahmir *Butterscotch © *Chris Blue *Clayton English *Cocoa Brown *Enya *Pennsylvania Hand Band (JD, P, D) *Pentatonix (S, F, M) *Ronnie Shalvis *XTRAP Worst of the Year The award for the single worst act of the season. Nominees *Adam Aaron Michaels © *Alex Mooney *Hollywood Steppers *John Kilduff *Laticia Widman *Mr. Heart & Soul *Olivier de Sagazan (D, P, F) *The Pec Brothers *Tika Rainn *Xboy (JD, S, M) Biggest Disappointment The award for the biggest letdown from an act that had potential. Nominees *'Calypso Tumblers' (P, JD, D) *Blackthorne *Cosentino *Julienne Irwin (C, M) *Kevin James (F) *Nitish Bharti *Phil Collins *Robots for Christ *The Sacred Riana (S) *UDI Most Improved The award given to the act deemed the most improved, or the act that was originally thought to be fodder/an early elimination, but gave a great performance that proved everyone wrong and that kept them longer in the competition. Nominees *'Ahmir' (Judge Cuts, Semifinals) (JD, P, D) *JabbaWockeeZ (Quarterfinals) © *Jeff Dunham (Semifinals) (S, M) *Maximilliana (Semifinals) (F) Best Ridiculous Act Nominees *'Maximilliana' (D, S, F, P) *Akira Kimura *Cocoa Brown *Human Slinky *Jurassic Parkour (JD, C, M) *Leonid the Magnificent *Michael Strelo-Smith *Pennsylvania Hand Band *Season 2 Unnamed Cyr Wheel Acrobat Reject *Tom Zemke Hottest Guy Nominees *Blackthorne *Brandon Pereyda *Chris Blue (P, D) *Cosentino © *David Blaine (S) *Jason Pritchett *Maximilliana (M) *Nitish Bharti (JD, F) *Ronnie Shalvis *Tony La Brea Hottest Girl Nominees *'Julienne Irwin' (P, C) *Aida Nikolaychuk (S) *Cinda Ramseur (JD) *Diana Augone *Enya (F) *Maximilliana (M) *Southern Girl *The Glamazons *The Sacred Riana (D) *Tika Rainn Best Jews Nominees *'Diaspora Yeshiva Band' (S, JD, F, P, D) Three D The Three D judges were JayDK (JD), Cards ©, Pennies (P), Foxy (F), Spinach (Sp), James (J), Smack (S), and Usagi (U). Fan Favorite Award For this award, only the Top 10 are eligible. Nominees *'Lin-Manuel Miranda' (S, F, U, C) *Aaron Crow (0) *Anthony Vincent (JD, J, Sp) *Billy Gilman (0) *Bruno Mars (P) *Celine Dion (0) *Dan Dunn (0) *No Doubt (0) *Percival Denolo () *Trans-Siberian Orchestra (0) Best Golden Buzzer Award for the season's best Golden Buzzer. To avoid an obvious eight-way tie, judges cannot vote for their own. Nominees *'Billy Gilman' (JD, S, U) *Aaron Crow (J) *Anthony Vincent (0) *Celine Dion (0) *Dan Dunn (F) *Katy Perry (0) *Percival Denolo (Sp) *The Spirit and Nathaniel Bandy © Most Robbed (The Michael Speaks Award) Nominees *'Dan Dunn' (JD, F, U) *Ace Silver (J) *Billy George (Sp) *Billy Gilman (0) *Celine Dion (0) *James Wolpert (0) *Katy Perry (S) *Richard Jones © *Sarah Ikumu (0) *Urban Crew (0) Worst of the Year The award for the single worst act of the season. Nominees *'Jimmy Kimmel' (JD, C, F, U) *Cecil Fredericks (0) *Cirque Quirk (0) *Felicia "Snoop" Pearson (J) *Judson Laipply (0) *Stephen Colbert (0) *Steven Hall (S) *The Spirit and Nathaniel Bandy (0) *Tina Fey (Sp) *Vadik and the Bear (0) Biggest Disappointment The award for the biggest letdown from an act that had potential. Nominees *'218 Dance Crew' (C, F, Sp, U) *DNA (J) *Fatboy Slim & Christopher Walken (0) *Noah Galloway & Sharna Burgess (S) *Poreotics (0) *Rick Lax (0) *The Greg Wilsons (0) *The Lab (JD) *Thomas Crane (0) *Zabrecky (0) Most Improved The award given to the act deemed the most improved, or the act that was originally thought to be fodder/an early elimination, but gave a great performance that proved everyone wrong and that kept them longer in the competition. Nominees *'Percival Denolo' (JD, F, Sp, U) *Aaron Crow (J) *Fine Young Cannibals (0) *Gabriel Iglesias (S) *KonstantinO (0) *Trans-Siberian Orchestra © Best Ridiculous Act (Rick Roll Award) Nominees *'The Spirit and Nathaniel Bandy' (C, F, S, Sp, U) *Bespoke Candi (0) *Fatboy Slim & Christopher Walken (0) *Jack Black (0) *MC Hammer (0) *McKinnon Clinton (0) *Old Men Grooving (JD) *Steven Hall (0) *Zabrecky (0) Hottest Guy Nominees *'Aaron Crow' (JD, C, U, Sp) *Morten Harket (0) *Anthony Vincent (J) *Billy George (0) *Billy Gilman (F, S, P) *Bruno Mars (0) *Noah Galloway (0) *Joel "Roomie" Berghult () *KonstantinO (0) *Richard Jones (0) Hottest Girl Nominees *'Amy Lee' (JD, C, F, U) *Andra Day (0) *Celine Dion (0) *Felicia "Snoop" Pearson (0) *Gwen Stefani (0) *Katy Perry (S, J) *Melanie Martinez (0) *Ning Cai (Sp) *Sharna Burgess (0) *Tegan & Sara (0) Best Barbershop Quartet Nominees *'Benchmark' (JD, C, F, Sp, J, U) Season 3 4Play The 4Play judges were JayDK (JD), Cards ©, Pennies (P), Foxy (F), James (J), Smack (S), and Meowkins (M). Usagi and Spinach both served as side judges at one point, but neither voted in this season's awards. Fan Favorite Award For this award, only the Top 10 are eligible. Nominees *'Sobhi Shaker' (S, F, J) *Frank Sinatra (M, P) *Guns N' Roses *Hans Klok *Keone and Mari *Ludovico Einaudi *Neil Rey Garcia Llanes *STOMP! (C, JD) *Trevor Noah *Yu Ho Jin Best Golden Buzzer Award for the season's best Golden Buzzer. To avoid an obvious eight-way tie, judges cannot vote for their own. Nominees *'Hans Klok' (C, F, JD) *Alestorm *Isaac "Ninja Jesus" Caldiero *Londonbeat *Ludovico Einaudi (M, P) *Neil Rey Garcia Llanes (S, J) *STOMP! *The Temptations Most Robbed (The Michael Speaks Award) Nominees *'Collabro' (F, J) *Aziz Ansari *Chloe Kohanski (P) *Hans Klok (JD) *Laserman *STOMP! © *Taylor Dayne *The Temptations (S) *Time Machine *U2 (M) Worst of the Year The award for the single worst act of the season. Nominees *'Gustavo Fring' (F, P, J) *Antton Puonti *Charles Stiles (S, JD) *Flying Lotus *Frankendal Fabroa *Markiplier *Mike Danger *Pewdiepie *The Ostriches (M) *Tommy Wiseau © Biggest Disappointment The award for the biggest letdown from an act that had potential. Nominees *'Javi Benitez' (C, F, JD) *Andrew Lee *Another Kind of Blue (M) *Hans Klok (S) *James More (J) *Keone and Mari *Salah *Spelbound *The Temptations (P) *Zak McAllister Most Improved The award given to the act deemed the most improved, or the act that was originally thought to be fodder/an early elimination, but gave a great performance that proved everyone wrong and that kept them longer in the competition. Nominees *'Yu Ho Jin' ~ Quarterfinals/Semifinals (S, F, C, J) *Keone and Mari ~ Quarter/Semifinals *Ludovico Einaudi ~ Semifinals/Top 10 (JD, M, P) *Ryan Stiles & Colin Mochrie ~ Quarterfinals *Trevor Noah ~ Quarterfinals Best Ridiculous Act (Rick Roll Award) Nominees *'Just for Laughs' (S, M, P) *Alestorm (JD) *Antton Puonti *Chuck Norris *Impractical Jokers *Laserman © *Ryan Stiles & Colin Mochrie (F, J) *Stephanie's Child *The Ostriches *Tiny Tim *Tommy Wiseau Hottest Guy Nominees *'Trevor Noah' (S, J, JD, C) *Chuck Norris (M) *James More *Kevin Davy White *Mika *Neil Rey Garcia Llanes (P, F) *Pharrell Williams *Sobhi Shaker *The Edge *Yu Ho Jin Hottest Girl Nominees *'Cassadee Pope' (S, C, F, M, P, J) *Angela Gossow *Chloe Kohanski *Christina Grimmie *Liu Xin *Gerphil G. Flores (JD) *Iliza Shlesinger *Jacquie Lee *Taylor Dayne *Susanna Hoffs Best Strongman Nominees *'Brian Shaw' (S, C, F, JD, P, J) Season 8 The Season 8 judges were JayDK (JD), Pennies (P), Xboy (X), Danger (D), Foxy (F), Cards ©, Smack (S), and Usagi (U). Fan Favorite Award For this award, only the Top 10 are eligible. Nominees *'Kenichi Ebina' (JD, F, C, P, U) *American Hitmen (0) *Catapult Entertainment (0) *Chicago Boyz (0) *Forte (0) *Hype (0) *KriStef Brothers (0) *Milton Patton (0) *Sprice (0) *Taylor Williamson (S, X, D) Best Golden Buzzer Award for the season's best Golden Buzzer. To avoid an obvious eight-way tie, judges cannot vote for their own. Nominees *'Kenichi Ebina' (JD, X, D, U) *Catapult Entertainment (0) *Chicago Boyz (F) *David Ferman (0) *JC Starbright (0) *KriStef Brothers (C, S) *Sprice (0) *Taylor Williamson (P) Most Robbed (The Michael Speaks Award) Nominees *'KriStef Brothers' (F, C, X, D, U) *Branden James (JD) *Cami Bradley (0) *Catapult Entertainment (S,) *Collins Key (0) *D'Angelo and Amanda (P) *David Ferman (0) *Deanna DellaCioppa (0) *Dylan Wilson (0) *Mitsi Dancing School (0) Worst of the Year The award for the single worst act of the season. Nominees *'Jimmy Rose' (JD, C, P, X, D, U) *A Tall Order (0) *Aneya Marie (0) *Jetta (0) *Jonny Sarhanis (0) *Lindsey Bradley (0) *LXS Huerfanos PXXX (0) *Ronald Farnham (0) *Squared Circle Review (F, S,) *Waffle & Tirzah (0) Biggest Disappointment The award for the biggest letdown from an act that had potential. Nominees *'SensEtion' (JD, F, C, S, P, X, D, U) *Aerial Ice (0) *Alexandr Magala (0) *David Ferman (0) *Hammerstep (0) *Marty Brown (0) *Megan Piphus (0) *Shawn McMaster (0) *Timber Brown (0) *Travis Pratt (0) Best Ridiculous Act (Rick Roll Award) Nominees *'Hunk O Jay's International Men of Steel' (JD, D, P, X) *Abel (0) *Al Harris (0) *Chris Antes (0) *Enrique Reyes (0) *JC Starbright (F) *Secrete Emotion (0) *Special Head (C, U) *Spontaneous Art (0) *Tone the Chiefrocca (0) *Tummy Talk (S,) Hottest Guy Nominees *'KriStef Brothers' (C, S, U) *Alexandr Magala (0) *Branden James (P) *Collins Key (F, D) *Dylan Wilson (0) *Josh Page (0) *Hunk O Jay's International Men of Steel (JD, X) *Timber Brown (0) *Travis Pratt (0) *Tristan Jih (0) Hottest Girl Nominees *'Nina Chubrikova' (JD, C, S, X, D, U) *Tori and Kyra Green (0) *Angela Hoover (0) *Ariann Black (0) *Cami Bradley (P) *Deanna DellaCioppa (0) *Megan Amigo (0) *Megan Piphus (0) *Romy Low (F) *Secrete Emotion (0) Best Story Teller Nominees *'Andrew Ward' Trivia *Cirque Du Soleil, David Blaine, and Aaron Crow are currently the only winners to not win the Fan Favorite. On the flip side, Scatman John, Chris Blue, and Lin-Manuel Miranda the only non-winners so far to do so. *Of the Best Golden Buzzer winners, only Cristina Ramos was eliminated before the Top 10. *Three acts that won the Michael Speaks Award so far, Jamie Raven, Dan Dunn, and KriStef Brothers, all finished in sixth place, narrowly missing out on the Finale. Michael Speaks, Fik-Shun, and Collabro were all eliminated in the Semifinals. Fik-Shun's win was controversial as the judges who didn't vote for him felt that he was a major letdown and should have instead been considered to win the Biggest Disappointment Award. Collabro is also the only Wildcard act to win the award so far. *Larry Daley is currently the only Worst of the Year winner to receive a standing ovation from one of the judges. *Paul Gertner is currently the Biggest Disappointment that proceeded the farthest in the show, being the Top 10. SensEtion, who won the award in a unanimous vote, are currently the only act in JayGT to receive four buzzes in the Semifinals. Two light-up dance crews have won the award so far (Skeleton Dance Crew and 218 Dance Crew. *The Lonely Island, Bob Ross, and The Spirit and Nathaniel Bandy are the Rick Roll award winners that also received a Golden Buzzer. Just for Laughs is currently the earliest eliminated act to win the award, being the Wildcard Round before the Quarterfinals. *Haddaway was considered for the Season 1 Hottest Guy award but wasn't nominated. He is also the only returning act to win the award so far. KriStef Brothers is the first non-solo act to win the award, while Aaron Crow is the first season winner to do so. Elvis Presley is the earliest eliminated act to win the award, being the Judge Cuts. *Two of the Hottest Girl winners so far are Golden Buzzer acts, both Pennies'. Amy Lee of Evanescence and Nina Chubrakova of Duo Resonance are the only ones from a group act to win so far. Category:Extra Pages Category:Navigation Pages